Earth 7: Part 2
by Nightwing Fan
Summary: Part 2 of an ongoing series. After the original Justice League was killed 18 months ago, Nightwing starts a new Justice League after a fan warns him of a coming danger. But who or WHAT is this coming danger, and how will it effect other heroes?


Paste your document here.

**PART 2: NEW BEGINNINGS-NEW LEAGUE-NEW HOPE-NEW ENEMIES**

**Gotham, 18 months later**

An explosion erupted out of the 26th floor of For Your Parties building in New Gotham. Out of the window jumps out the villain Clayface, falling to the ground as a goop-ball. Following after him jumps out Nightwing, who's spending some time as his true-self after being Batman for a year.

Dick Grayson, the new owner of Wayne Enterprises after Lucius Fox was assassinated by Dead-Shot, was celebrating the start of the new project to renovate the former theme-park Amusement Mile, closed down after The Joker first went into business.

During the party, Clayface, disguised a rich-donator, interrupted the party just to cause trouble. Now, he was on the run from Nightwing, the new protector of Gotham.

As the two were in free-fall, Nightwing's boot-boosters activated, allowing him to catch up with Clayface. When the mud-monster saw Nightwing was catching up, Clayface transformed his arms into wings and glided away.

"I can play that game, too," Nightwing taunted, putting his arms out and releasing his wing-mechanisms between his arm and body through his HUD. Nightwing then glided with Clayface, throwing several Wing-Dings (formerly Birda-Rangs when he was Robin) at one of Clayface's wings, freezing it with liquid nitrogen. The one thing Dick Grayson liked about being Batman for a year was all the new toys.

"Aaargh!" Clayface yelled, using his other wing as grapple to pull himself to a roof of a nearby building, swinging his frozen appendage simultaneously.

Nightwing was hit by the ice wing but using his "Quadruple Spin of Doom", he recovered, grabbed a grapple-gun and fired at the same building, acrobatically landing in front of Clayface.

"You're DEAD MEAT!" Clayface cried, swinging his frozen arm, cracking it on the roof of the building as Nightwing rolled out of the way.

"And you're MUD!" Nightwing taunted, as he cart-wheeled out of Clayface's attack. The First Boy Wonder grabbed his escrima-sticks from his leg-compartments and combined them into a staff, using the staff to pole-vault over Clayface, landing with the sticks already in his back-compartment again.

Nightwing grabbed 4 Night-Pellets from his utility belt and threw them at Clayface who swallowed them.

"Bombs don't hurt me," Clayface taunted back, transforming his left arm into a sword and his right into a mace.

"Those are ice-pellets, dirt-for-brains," Nightwing rebutted. "You're gonna' freeze from the inside"!

Clayface quickly spit out the four-pellets, but as the specially-designed pellets came in contact with oxygen again, and the nitrogen reacted and froze Clayface's whole body.

Nightwing walked over to the frozen monster, now a hideous ice-sculpture, and flicked it, knocking it Clayface over.

Just then, Cheetah jumped on to the same roof-top, looked up and hissed at Nightwing, getting ready to charge until Red Robin thumped her on the head with his specially-built staff (stronger than Nightwing's make-shift staff).

"It IS a 'small world after all'!" Nightwing joked, fist-bumping his fellow crime-fighter.

"How did you freeze Clayface?" The Junior Detective asked, rubbing his chin.

"Well, I used 4 Night-Pellets that when they came in contact with Clayface's residue, the capsule would open and when they came into contact with oxygen again, a chemical reaction would send nitrogen back at him".

"Nice. I saw the attack at the party. Congratulations," Red Robin preached. "I was chasing Cheetah here as she just killed a local Congress Representative and stole his money. I figured she would be drawn to kill you so I used you as a trap. Thank you".

"Nice that I can be put to some use," Nightwing teased. "Let's go back to the cave. My communicator says Damian is already waiting".

**BATCAVE, 23 Minutes Later**

"What took you all so long?" Damian asked, Titus the Bat-Hound and Bat-Cow at his side.

Nightwing and Red Robin rode in on the Night-Cycle, parking it in front of the Bat-Computer.

"We were wrapping things up. Why are you here so early?" Red Robin asked, removing his cowl.

"I took down Cobra and Copperhead easily. Then I beat up a few gangs, all worshipping The Joker. Happy he's dead, or things would be a lot worse," Damian explained cockily.

"Don't talk about that monster. He brings up to many bad… feelings," Nightwing said, staring angrily at a few pieces of the Bat-Museum, Jokers signature "BANG" gun and Jason Todd's Red Hood helmet, a reflection of Batman in his eyes.

Tim Drake bumped Damian with his elbow, almost knocking him over. Damian tackled his predecessor with all his force, causing Tim Drake to skid across the floor.

Nightwing walked over to the Bat-Computer, taking off his mask and placing it on the keyboard. He then started to type up the nightly crime report when he suddenly felt a surge of pain up his spine and through his skull. As he gripped his head and doubled over in pain, he was teleported to a white room, where a family little figure popped out of his skull.

As Nightwing took a deep-breath he stood and looked at the little figure and whispered, "Aww, MAN!"

"NOSYARG CKID!" cried Dick Grayson's double from the 4th dimension, dressed in matching costume.

"Wait… I thought you were Larry?" Dick asked, accustomed to his biggest fan popping in from time to  
time.

"Oh yeah!" Larry exclaimed, pointing his magic finger into the air. He continued to fly around Nightwing, laughing, cheering and spitting.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nightwing asked with a bored tone, popping his wrist.

"To warn you of something very dark that's happening," Larry spoke, saying something concernedly for the first time.

"I thought some 4th dimensional rule said you weren't allowed to warn me of things in the future?" Nightwing said, stepping towards his biggest fan.

"I'm not. I am telling you about things that are happening right now. I don't know what, but someone is about to do something, and they are about to do it soon, and it will have a global, even universal, even _dimensional _consequences," Larry explained.

"What could I possibly do about it? The Bat-Family is skilled, but not enough to stop whatever you are talking about," Nightwing complained, scratching his head.

"That's the thing. You don't _have_ to do it alone. You know what to do," Larry explained further. "Now go do it".

Nightwing was teleported back, Red Robin, Damian and Alfred all startled.

"What happened?" Tim Drake asked, holding his chest.

"An intervention," Nightwing answered, searching through files on the Bat-Computer.

Nightwing brought up the file: _Justice League Second Team_. He uploaded the file and pressed initiate.

"I'm restarting the Justice League," Nightwing said, as he was suddenly teleported again.

**Metropolis, 8 Hours Later**

"I will support our nation from any galactic threats that will threaten our world and our country," Lex Luthor spoke firmly at Metropolis City Hall in front of a crowd of over 100. "Our greatest heroes have fallen, and there is no one left to protect us. But I, Lex Luthor, will protect America-no-protect the _world_, from any being that threatens to destroy our beautiful planet. But I can only achieve this goal if you elect me as President. I already have 10 heroes who now serve our country, and if _we _are elected, we will protect Earth on a global scale. But we can only do it with _your _support".

The crowd cheered loudly as a tall woman with sleek black hair and a menacing scowl walked through the crowd, whispering into a micro-phone, "The charges are set. Everything is ready".

"_Good. I'll be there- well, I'm here,_" her partner spoke over the com-link. The black-haired woman ran towards the restroom inside the City Hall building, zipping open her back-pack, a purple and white costume within.

**Watchtower, 8 Hours Earlier**

Nightwing and 4 other individuals were suddenly teleported to the Watchtower. Next to Nightwing stood Green Arrow, Raven, Hawk Girl and Static Shock, all dazed by what had happened.

"_Welcome. You were all teleported here because you were hand-picked by the founding Justice League members to fill in if the Justice League were to be killed in action," _a hologram of Batman said firmly. "_Green Arrow, chosen because of his skill in making gadgets, his guts, and his shooting skills. Raven, chosen for her mastery of Dark and Light Magic, wealth of power and skill; Hawk Girl, chosen for her military skill, warrior prowess and power; Static Shock, chosen as a prodigy, and for his skill and power. Finally, Nightwing, chosen as the leader due to his experience as leader of the Teen Titans, Titans and 1 month as the Justice League, skill and experience"._

"Why am I not the leader? I'm the oldest!" Green Arrow yelled.

"_Your lack of leadership skills and your stubborn attitude led us to believe you are not qualified," _Batman's hologram answered autonomously.

"What if we don't want to do this?" Static Shock asked, electricity surging through his arms.

"_You don't have a choice. The world needs you. The world needs the Justice League._"

** Metropolis, 8 hours later**

Lex Luthor walks into his office in the State Hall building, taking off his tie.

"How did I do, Mercy?" Luthor asked his body-guard, who lay at her desk with her head down.

With no answer, Luthor walked over to her and pushed her over, discovering an arrow in her throat.

"Hello, Lex," Huntress mocked, putting her crossbow to the back of his head. "How are you"?

"Good, great, actually," Lex answered, reaching into his coat pocket. "It'll get a lot better when I kill you, though".

Luthor grabbed his laser gun, turned around and fired it, but Huntress flipped backwards, bounced off the wall and flew towards Luthor. Lex grabbed her arm as she flew by and threw her through the wall.

"How are you so strong and fast?" Huntress asked, arming her twin crossbows.

"Kryptonite formula, actually, just in case your "partner", shows up. It also heightens your senses, muscle, bone and nerve strength," Luthor answered, pressing a button on Mercy's desk, opening a compartment in the ground that Luthor jumped into. Huntress followed, fingers trigger-ready.

As Luthor landed, he swiftly ran to his "Super-Suit" and fastened himself inside and started the systems. His new suit was bulkier and black, with and "L" on the chest-piece.

"Not hiding anymore, huh Lex?" Huntress mocked as she landed on the floor of Luthor's secret bunker, pressing a button on her belt, blowing a hole in the side of his lab and incapacitating any guards nearby.

"So you want to play that game, huh?" Luthor said as a protective helmet formed around Luthor's shiny, bald head.

"I'll rip you apart, molecule by-," Lex started to say as he was hit by a white, red and blue blur, knocked into the opposite laboratory wall.

"You were going to do what?" Power Girl asked, a smirk on her face and blood red eyes glowing.

"Fashionably late," Huntress taunted, arming her explosive arrows.

"Thanks. I am fashionable. Unlike you," Power Girl teased, grabbing Luthor and throwing him towards Huntress who shot him back towards the former Supergirl with her arrows. Power Girl then punched him into the ground.

Luthor got up and two cannons propped up out of the suits back. "Luthor, Lex requesting back-up. One Kryptonian meta and one non-meta vigilante," he spoke through his com-link, fire 10 missiles at the two.

Huntress grappled up to the suspension pipes on the ceiling and Power Girl blew all ten missiles up with her heat-vision, knocking her-self into a wall.

"POWER GIRL! LOOK OUT!" the former Robin shouted, firing explosive arrows at Luthor.

As Power Girl stood up, she turned around and saw 6 figures in front of her, all standing in the shadows.

"So Luthor brought _six _body-guards to back him up? It's _still _not a fair right!" Power Girl teased, getting into her fighting stance.

"Think again," a muffled voice spoke ominously from the center, as a meta-human on his right threw a blast of green-fire at Power Girl, knocking her into the next wall.

"Not on my watch…" Helena muttered, flipping into the battle-field, shooting an electrically charged arrow at Luthor's chest piece, causing his suit to stall.

Huntress then ran into the next room only to find 3 of the 6 figures, still standing in the shadows.

"YOU! How did you get here?" Huntress asked defensively, taking a step back. "You… you killed my friends!"

"That was another universe, I'm am assuming," the muffled voice answered as a figure next to him took out a pistol and shot Huntress in both arms, causing her to drop her crossbows, and the other figure shot an arrow that snagged off her utility belt.

"How did you penetrate my armor?" Huntress asked, on her knees.

One figure reached behind his back and unsheathed his sword and got ready to swipe, but Luthor walked over before the figure could swing.

"Leave her as a message for any 'heroes' who want to stand in our way. We'll use her to spread the word," Luthor spoke as 3 figures held down Power Girl.

"What message?" Huntress asked angrily.

"This," Luthor said as he shot a kryptonite bullet through Power Girl's head, killing the Kryptonian.

"NO!" Huntress cried as all the figures left.

The word was out.

** Watchtower, 1 hour later**

"Guy's, I know this is kind of weird, but a being from the 4th dimension named Larry said that the Justice League will be needed soon," Nightwing pleaded, trying to convince all the superheroes with him.

"This is stupid! Why should we just be teleported against our will, only to be told that we were chosen by dead people by a hologram, then expected to join a TEAM!" Green Arrow exclaimed angrily.

"I believe this is a great idea," Hawk Girl sided with Nightwing. "Earth needs a global protection force that is united for the good of all, not divided. That's why I joined the Thanagarian police-force on my planet".

"I also agree with Nightwing. As both of us were former members of the Teen Titans, we know how much a team can accomplish. United we stand, divided we fall," Raven agreed, meditating and floating beside her former teammate.

"Well, Batman's always had good judgment, and if he chose us, then obviously we can do good things," Static Shock muttered awkwardly sliding towards the 3 others.

"Well, it's 4 to 1. We win," Nightwing laughed.

"Aw, man!" Green Arrow exclaimed, walking towards his new teammates.

"I suggest we make a public announcement, showing that there is a new protection force, a new Justice League," Hawk Girl suggested.

"I know just the place…" Static whispered deviously.

**Hall of Justice, 1 Day Later**

"So… what happened to the Watchtower during that 1 and ½ years?" Raven asked Nightwing behind stage.

"When I took over Wayne Enterprises, I spent some money behind the scenes to renovate it. Just in honor of the fallen," Nightwing answered quietly as the spokesperson of the Hall of Justice introduced each of the five heroes as members of the new Justice League.

The crowd cheered as they all walked out on stage and took their seats at a table set up with microphones.

"We 5 are starting the new Justice League, to protect the planet from any threat that threatens the citizens of Earth, to protect it if any threats such as the one that killed our greatest heroes almost one year ago," Raven spoke firmly, trying to get public support, something the former Justice League strived for.

The presentation went on for an hour, and the news spread all around social-media sites, forums and news-sites. Everyone was talking about the new team-"Can they live up to high expectations?"-"How can they protect us any better than the original members?"- "Why are they doing this?" – just the publicity they needed to become accepted.

"How do you feel about Lex Luthor running for President?" one reporter asked obnoxiously.

"WHAT?" Green Arrow yelled, Hawk Girl nudging him hardly.

"We were unaware of that," Static Shock quickly explained, trying to protect the team.

"HOW? It's the biggest thing on the news beside you all!" another reported yelled over the crowd.

"We were busy… uh… starting the team," Static continued nervously.

"How can we trust you if you don't even know a suspected criminal is running for President?" the original reporter asked, resulting in a complete silence.

"We will take no further questions at this time," Hawk Girl yelled, igniting uproar throughout the building.

As the 5 exited the stage, a medium-sized black-haired reporter pushed her way through the crowd and tapped Nightwing on the shoulder, who, in response, sneakily grabbed one of his Escrima sticks from his leg-compartment.

"Excuse me?" the reporter asked solemnly.

"Yes?" Nightwing asked as Green Arrow also armed and arrow.

"I'm Louis Lane. I…uh… was married to… Superman. I just want to say… thank you… thank you all for honoring my husband and stepping up for what's right," the reporter said tearfully. "Thank you".

As they all went backstage, Green Arrow whispered to Nightwing, "This… was a good idea".

**Lex Corp Building, Same Time**

"WHAT?" Luthor yelled, throwing his Lex-Pad against the wall, shattering the screen and the frame.

"I heard," the muffled voice spoke from above, sharpening his blade. "The Boy-Wonder's restarted the Justice League".

"When I thought this would be the time to strike, when the Justice League had fallen, THERES ANOTHER ONE!" Luthor yelled, throwing the table in front of him.

"But we sent a message," the muffled voice implied, still sharpening his sword.

"If they stop now, a Justice League will never be accepted in the future. They won't stop now," Luthor snapped with a frustrated tone.

"What do you want me to do about it?" the muffled voice asked, jumping down next to Luthor's seat.

"Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!" Luthor ordered angrily. "KILL THEM, DEATHSROKE"!

"My pleasure… if the price is right," the mercenary answered happily, five figures emerging out of the shadows behind him.

..


End file.
